


Just a trim

by john_paul_george_ringo



Series: Johnica Week 2021 [1]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: 1974 era, F/M, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, John needs a haircut, Johnica week 2021, it's just cute couple stuff, nothing too exciting but it's cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:00:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28710090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/john_paul_george_ringo/pseuds/john_paul_george_ringo
Summary: After reading Cosmopolitan magazine, Veronica begs her boyfriend to get a haircut and offers to do it for him.
Relationships: John Deacon/Veronica Tetzlaff
Series: Johnica Week 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104602
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8
Collections: Johnica Week 2021





	Just a trim

**Author's Note:**

> Johnica Week Day 1 - Haircut

John gulped nervously as he sat on one of the chairs in the kitchenette of his little flat which he shared with a couple of friends. It seemed strange for him to be nervous about something as stupid and normal as a haircut but he was putting his hair at the hands of his girlfriend, Veronica.

She had recently started reading Cosmopolitan Magazine - something that John randomly enjoyed reading too - and had read an article about hair care and had proceeded to beg John to let her cut his hair, only the split ends, for an entire evening. He accepted - on one hand, to maintain peace but on the other because he couldn't really afford to go to the barbers, not with rent and paying off his car.

"Alright..." Veronica mumbles to herself, carrying some towels and the kitchen scissors.

What had he gotten himself into?

She places one towel around his shoulders and sighs. "Don't look so worried!" She began, noting his furrowed eyebrows. "You're in good hands." He still nervously plays with his hands as she begins gently brushing his long locks, careful not to hurt him.

"Ready?" She asks, holding the scissors.

"nononono! Don't cut it from there!" John exclaims, after looking at where Veronica was going to cut his hair.

"Okay, okay. Calm down John, it's only hair. It'll grow back." She holds her hands up defensively.

"I know but it's my... branding." He says hesitantly, looking up at his girlfriend through the mirror placed in front of him on the table.

"Branding?" She snorts. "Okay, I'll be extra careful Mr. Deacon so that I don't destroy your branding."

"Oh shut up." He rolls his eyes, feeling her whole body shake with laughter from behind him.

"Sorry sir, but as a paying customer, I would hope that you would be kinder to your hairdresser." She'd gone all serious now, pretending to be his hairdresser.

"What?" Vee, I'm not paying for this!" John clearly hadn't caught on and turned around to face her with a look of annoyance.

Veronica ignored his complaint and continued: "Look forward!" She twists his head to face the front, "Now, is this an appropriate length, sir?" She holds the scissors about an inch up from the bottom of his hair.

"Yes, that's fine. Just get it over with." He groans.

"Oh fine, fine. Mr impatient." She sighs.

She begins to carefully snip from this agreed length, combing through his curls every so often. As she does this, he watches her from the mirror positioned in front of him. A smile appears on the corner of his mouth as she sticks her tongue out in concentration. He also watches in horror as his hair accumulated on the floor.

They're sat in complete silence. John doesn't want to make conversation out of fear that Ronnie would lose concentration and chop off his whole head of hair. He found it rather ironic that Ronnie would constantly compliment his hair, run her fingers through it, sometimes even braid it and now she was insisting on cutting it for him.

Veronica had now finished cutting the ends and was now focusing on the top of his head, where he had shorter pieces of hair that had now grown rather long.

"Okay so how long do you want these bits here?" She asks, looking at him through the mirror, raising her eyebrows.

"Uhh..." he takes her hand and puts a section of hair between her fore and middle finger and then slides it up to the desired length. "Here..."

Veronica feels butterflies in her stomach as he does this and she can't explain why - he just always makes her feel that way.

"Mhm. I can do that." And she does. John developed more trust in her hairdressing skills so sat back and relaxed, enjoying the attention she was giving him.

She finished, swept the hair up, and disposed of it. John's still sat, adjusting his hair so it looks perfect. 

Veronica then sits on his lap and removes the towel from around his shoulders.

"Oh hello." John smiles before giving her a quick kiss.

"What do you think of your hair then?" Ronnie asks, "didn't interfere with your branding, did I?"

"No actually," John rolls his eyes, she'd never let him forget his remark, "I'm rather surprised!"

"I'm full of surprises..." she laughs, locking his green-ish eyes with hers. He laughs back, her smile and her laugh were just as infectious as a cold.

"So... payment..." Veronica says slowly, twirling his hair around her finger.

He was literally wrapped around her little finger.

John's eyes filled with the same worry that she'd seen only moments ago, "I'm not going to pay you for it, y'know. The only reason I agreed to this in the first place was so I didn't need to pay so if you-"

Veronica holds up a hand. "Calm down, John!" She laughs, "Not that kind of payment."

She whispers something in his ear which makes him turn scarlet. "Ah, that type of payment can definitely be arranged..." John raises his eyes suggestively, Veronica replicates his look.

He picks her up and leads her to his bedroom through fits of giggles.

She should cut his hair more often...

**Author's Note:**

> AHHHH day one! Thank you so much, Rachel, for organizing this! I really don't know which corner of my brain that this idea appeared from, but I think it turned out okay. A lot of the stuff that I've written for this week is basically mundane, cure fluffy stuff with one or two exceptions... See you all tomorrow and thanks for reading! :)


End file.
